darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Love Story/Transcript
Mabel *'Mabel:' Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. It's lost! I'll never see it again! *'Player:' Can you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I could help you. *'Mabel:' Oh, could you? Thank you! It feels like I've been waiting an age for an adventurer like you to come along. *'Mabel:' It's my ring, my precious ring. I left it upstairs in this barn, and now I can't get it back. Please get it for me. **'Player:' Can't you get it yourself? It doesn't sound very difficult. ***'Mabel:' G-g-get it myself? Adventurer, can't you see I'm distraught? I lost my precious ring, and I need your help to get it back! Please help me. ***'Player:' Have you even tried to get it yourself? ***'Mabel:' No, I'm too distraught. Please help me! **'Player:' What's in it for me? ***'Mabel:' Oh, I promise you'll be rewarded. Just please get my ring back for me. **'Player:' Okay, off I go. Zenevivia *'Zenevivia:' So, Player, the great adventurer, returns with the lost ring of Mabel, the damsel in distress, and the world is once again saved. All hail Player! *Zenevivia takes Mabel's ring *'Player:' Uh..you just took Mabel's ring off me. *'Zenevivia:' Well? **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Zenevivia:' I'm Zenevivia. ***'Player:' Is that all you have to say about yourself? ***'Zenevivia:' Yes. **'Player:' You seem to know me. ***'Zenevivia:' Aren't you Player, the saviour of the Piscatoris Fishing Colony? Aren't you Player, who grew a beautiful garden for an arrogant queen? Aren't you Player, who traipsed across Runescape, doing favours for dozens of people on behalf of a shopkeeper who just wanted some special wood? I'm sure plenty people know you, Player. **'Player:' What happened to Mabel? ***'Zenevivia:' Her cry was annoying me, so I whipped up a bit of magic to scare her into shutting up. It worked; she's now hiding in that sack, and she's too afraid to come out. ***Zenevivia draws your attention to a large sack on the ground ****'Player:' Did you attack Mabel? *****'Zenevivia:' If I'd attacked her, there wouldn't be enough Mabel left to fill the sack. She's fine. ****'Player:' Are you going to give Mabel her ring? *****'Zenevivia:' You really care about that silly girl's ring, don't you? Well, perhaps you'll do a favour for me. Just one small favour. I know you do favours for people. *****'Player:' What do you want me to do? *****'Zenevivia:' Inside one of these hay bales is a twig. Bring it to me. Help me, Player, you're my only hope. ******'Player:' Why do you want a twig? *******'Zenevivia:' Perhaps I'm preparing a mysterious ritual that requires strange items than can only be obtained by adventurers... *******'Player:' That sounds exciting. *******'Zenevivia:' ..or maybe I'm not. Are you going to get me the twig now? ******'Player:' Can't you get your own twig? *******'Zenevivia:' Couldn't Mabel have got her own ring? Go on, get me a twig. ******'Player:' This is silly. *******'Zenevivia:' You've done stranger favours before, like that time you agreed to help a gangster dwarf become a druid. The Challenge *'Zenevivia:' Have you managed to get me a twig from the hay yet? *'Player:' Yes, I have it here. *Zenevivia takes the twig *--------------- *'Zenevivia:' What? *'Player:' I got the twig you wanted. *'Zenevivia:' And? *'Player:' Well, aren't you supposed to do something? *'Zenevivia:' What had you in mind? **'Player:' Do you need me to get something else? ***'Zenevivia:' Something else? Okay, I'd like another twig please. ***'Player:' Okay, off I go. ***Repeats **'Player:' Will you return Mabel's ring and leave now? ***'Zenevivia:' Why would you care what I do? ****'Player:' You're upsetting Mabel. Go on, return her ring and leave her alone. *****'Zenevivia:' Oh, stop flapping. I haven't touched her; I said I'd cast Bones to Peaches on her skull if she didn't stop crying, and she screamed and dived into the sack. I might have cast a few explosion spells too, but that was just for effect. *****'Player:' You're being really mean! *****'Zenevivia:' You think I'm mean, so you yell at me. I think Mabel's an incompetent fool with no backbone, so I gave her a bit of a fright. So there. Now, what do you want to talk about next? ****'Player:' I'm trying to complete this quest, and you've stolen the ring I'm supposed to be fetching. *****'Zenevivia:' Bah, you adventurers make me sick! If you really wanted to make the world a better place, you'd have kicked Mabel until she got her own stupid ring. But no, you have to encourage her incompetence by doing what she asks. Of course, we all know what adventurers expect in return! Adventurers always expect rewards whenever they've done a favour for someone. Then they swan off into the sunset, feeling like a good boy/girl for helping the damsel in distress. I've seen plenty of adventurers in my time, and they're all the same. You're as bad as Dionysius, that so-called Wise Old Man. *****'Player:' The Wise Old Man of Draynor Village? *****'Zenevivia:' Yes, that old fool. I had been watching him. When he announced that he'd retired, having worked with you to save the Fishing Colony, I started watching you instead. *****'Player:' You've been watching me? *****'Zenevivia:' Following the tales of your adventures, yes. When I saw you helping that idiotic Mabel, I couldn't stand it anymore, so I decided the time had come to intervene. You and Dissy - I mean Dionysius - are the two adventurers whom I most hate, so I've decided to challenge you both, to prove that I'm mightier than the world's two most famous adventurers. *****'Player:' Challenge us? *****'Zenevivia:' Yes. The two of you must find your way to me, and then we'll fight to the death. ******'Player:' You're wrong about me. You're a twisted cynic, and you don't know me. *******'Zenevivia:' Bah! I'll consider changing my mind if you put up a good fight. But I'll kill you anyway. ******'Player:' Where will we find you? *******'Zenevivia':' Oh, Dissy knows where I live. He won't have forgotten that. But you'll have to find a way in. ******'Player:' Can I fight you alone? *******'Zenevivia:' No, bring Dionysius. Then I'll prove that I'm mightier than the world's two most famous adventurers. Hahaha! ******'Player:' What if I don't want to fight? *******'Zenevivia:' Then I'll kill you anyway. ******'Player:' Alright, I accept. I'll make you regret this! *******'Zenevivia:' I'll be ready for you! *******''*Zenevivia teleports away*'' Mabel in the sack *'Mabel:' P-p-please leave me alone. **'Player:' She's gone away, you can come out. ***'Mabel:' I b-bet she's still angry though. I'm staying in here. **'Player:' I fetched your ring from the barn. ***'Mabel:' What? N-n-not coming out, too scared. **'Player:' Stop being silly! Everyone knows you're in there. ***'Mabel:' Waaaa! **'Player:' you'll be perfectly safe, come on out ***'Mabel:' No! I'm staying here until you've sorted out that scary old woman. Love Story *'Wise Old Man:' Greetings, Player. *'Player:' A woman called Zenevivia wishes to challenge us. *'Wise Old Man:' Zenevivia? Y-y-you've met Zenevivia? *'Player:' I was doing a little quest for a woman named Mabel when suddenly, Zenevivia turned up and scared Mabel into hiding. She persuaded me to do a pointless task, started ranting about adventurers, and finally challenged us both to a fight to the death! *'Wise Old Man:' Ah, dear little Zinny. She hasn't changed one bit. Doubtless, this 'pointless task' was her little joke, a way of proving that adventurers would do any meaningless job for a reward. I'm sure she enjoyed watching you do it. *'Player:' Dear little Zinny? She wants to kill us both! *'Wise Old Man:' Ah, but she was the love of my life. *'Player:' You were in love with that lunatic? *'Wise Old Man:' A long time ago, yes. She has an incredible spirit, such an awe-inspiring magical power, such flowing hair.. *The Wise Old Man reminsces about his lost love... *'Wise Old Man:' ..although I'd won the fight, I had lost. I had lost her. Then, the next time I went to my house, I couldn't get in. She'd found a way to lock me out and steal the house! *'Player:' Your house? *'Wise Old Man:' I mean the house that I designed myself, like your house in location. Mine was accessed via the portal in Rimmington. She stole it, and I haven't seen her since. *'Player:' She stole your house? How was that possible? *'Wise Old Man:' Zenevivia was an extremely talented mage, like me. Stealing a house was easy for her. In fact, she's probably there now. *'Player:' So, we've got to go to the Rimmington portal, and find her in your house. *'Wise Old Man:' I suppose so. Meet me outside when you're ready to walk to Rimmington. Rimmington *'Wise Old Man:' Are you ready to go to Rimmington? *'Player:' Yes, let's go. *--------------- *'Wise Old Man:' Ah, it's good to get out in the fresh air. *'Player:' Where are we going? *'Wise Old Man:' To Rimmington! We're trying to gain entry to my old house via the Rimmington portal. Then we can see what challenge Zenevivia has prepared for us. *'Player:' Ah, yes. *--------------- *'Wise Old Man:' Now, let's see if I can get back into my old house. *The Wise Old Man tries to re-enter his old house. *'Wise Old Man:' Hmmph. She hasn't reconnected the house to the teleportation matrix. *'Player:' What does that mean? *'Wise Old Man:' Houses exist in folded-space regions. When you use these portals or a Teleport to House spell, the teleportation magic must find your house before it can take you there. Zenevivia stole my house by disconnecting it from the matrix of teleport destinations. This broke the standard methods of teleporting to it. I'm sure she invented her own way to teleport the, so she could use the house herself. I've got an idea of how to do it too, but I haven't tried it yet. **'Player:' Why didn't you return to your house years ago? If you could find a new way in there, you could have taken the house back when she first stole it! ***'Wise Old Man:' I was, um, too embarrassed to see her again after our fight. I never used the house much anyways, so it just seemed easier to let her keep it. Besides, I'm quite fond of my new house in Draynor Village. **'Player:' Why is she trying to keep us out? Surely we're only going there because of her challenge. ***'Wise Old Man:' If I could use this portal to enter the house in Building Mode, I could probably delete all the rooms she's set up. She won't want that. **'Player:' How can we get in there? ***'Wise Old Man:' I believe we'll be able to do it by chipping a teleport spell to change its destination manually. Magic is so flexible if you know these tricks! Fetch a chisel. I'll wait for you in the house of my friend Hengel, south-east of here. ***'Player:' you have a chisel Hey, I've already got a chisel. Oh, he's gone, Huh. Hengel's House *'Wise Old Man:' Ah, here you are. Now, I'll give you some teleport tablets. Use them sparingly; I can't spare any more if you lose these. *The Wise Old Man hands you 100 teleportation tablets. *'Wise Old Man:' Now, are you ready to try this? **'Player:' What is this place? ***'Wise Old Man:' This is the house of my friends Hengel and Anja. They don't mind me popping in here occasionally. Now, are you ready to proceed? **'Player:' Yes, I'm ready. ***'Wise Old Man:' Now, listen carefully. You've got to access the core of the tablet - where the spell is stored - so that you can modify it manually. ***The Wise old Man teaches you how to chip the tablets. You chip the tablet and reach the spell inside. You can now open the tablet to modify it. ***'Wise Old Man:' Well done, Player! Open it up now, and modify the spell. ***'Wise Old Man:' There, that wasn't too hard. ***'Wise Old Man:' Now that you've successfully modified the tablet, you can use it to reach Zenevivia. If you stand next to me and break the tablet, I'll be able to follow you through the teleport spell. ***You teleport to the Wise Old Man's former house. Zenevivia's POH *'Wise Old Man:' She's redecorated it! *'Wise Old Man:' Oh dear, this isn't good at all! *'Player:' What isn't good? *'Wise Old Man:' Zenevivia has disabled the house's safety measures. If you die in here, you'll drop most of your items and go to your usual respawn point. Your gravestone should appear in Rimmington. *'Player:' Thanks for the warning. I'd better make sure I don't die. *'Wise Old Man:' I can see Zenevivia in the middle of the house, but it looks like we can only reach her by going through the dungeon. **'Player:' Why doesn't she come out here? We're only here because she summoned us! ***'Wise Old Man:' She probably thinks it's more dramatic if we fight our way through her dungeon, facing increasingly tough challenges, until we finally come face-to-face with her at the end. **'Player:' What's in the dungeon? ***'Wise Old Man:' Who knows? Zenevivia is extremely talented at both Magic and Construction, so don't be surprised if her dungeon contains things you aren't able to build yourself. **'Player:' Okay, let's get in there. ***'Wise Old Man:' Your enthusiasm does you credit, Player! *--------------- *''*Enter Dungeon entrance*'' *'Wise Old Man:' Remember, there may be traps in there, and you'll drop your stuff if you die. *'Player:' I'm not afraid, I'm going in. *You enter the dungeon. *You leave the dungeon. *'Wise Old Man:' Oh dear! Clearly, we mustn't go back in there until we've dealt with the traps. *'Player:' We'll have to get through that dungeon somehow, regardless of the traps. *'Wise Old Man:' The trap was magical, not mechanical. The spell works on biological matter, carefully ignoring the dungeon monsters, so it will break if it hits something that's not-biological. Zenevivia left us access to her workshop. By combining my magical knowledge and your young fingers, we should be able to build something to disable her traps. **'Player:' Why would she leave us access to her workshop? ***'Wise Old Man:' I really couldn't say. Perhaps she liked having it near the portal. **'Player:' What are we going to build? ***'Wise Old Man:' You'll need a mithril bar, 2 oak planks and either a clockwork mechanism or a steel bar. Bring them to Zenevivia's workshop and I'll show you what to do next. ***'Player:' you have the materials You may be surprised to hear that I'm already carrying all that stuff. ****'Wise Old Man:' What? Why in the name of Saradomin's most bushy beard would you be carrying that stuff around? Actually, don't bother answering. Just use Zenevivia's clockmaker's bench to turn the steel bar into a clockwork mechanism. Then I'll tell you what to do next. **'Player:' Can you teleport me somewhere useful? ***'Wise Old Man:' I suppose so, I have a few runes. How about Falador or the Grand Exchange? The Dummy *'Wise Old Man:' Have you got the materials I told you to fetch? *'Player:' I have them all. *'Wise Old Man:' Good. Now, sit yourself down at Zenevivia's clockmaker's bench, and I'll tell you what to do next. *The Wise Old Man explains what you need to do. *dialogues "Make a wooden framework." "The mithril adds support." "Interconnect the clockwork." "No, not like that." "Finally, some magic power!" *You use your Construction, Crafting and Smithing knowledge to create a mechanical dummy, imbued with the Wise Old Man's magic. *'Wise Old Man:' Now that you've made a dummy, we can put it into the dungeon to trigger the traps. My magic will let us control it from outside the dungeon. *'Player:' Okay, I'll get on with it. *'Wise Old Man:' Trigger as many traps as you can find. If you miss any, you'll risk taking a lot of damage when we enter the dungeon later. Fortunately, the dungeon monsters won't be interested in attacking our little dummy. They'll become far more active when we go in ourselves. *As the spell fails to damage your dummy, the magic becomes confused. The trap is now permanently disabled. *'Wise Old Man:' It works! *'Wise Old Man:' When you've finished using the dummy to disable the traps, we can enter the dungeon ourselves and fight the monsters. *'Player:' Okay, I understand. *'Wise Old Man:' Do you think you found all the traps? You could get severely hurt if there are any left, and you'll drop your items if you die. *'Player:' Yes, I'm sure I found them all. Let's enter. The Dungeon *dialogues "So far so good." "I like this dungeon." "That was impressive." "What a wonderful beast." "It gets better and better!" "She's showing such power!" *'Wise Old Man:' Ahhh, she certainly knows how to build a dungeon! It'll be nice to see little Zinny again. I've always missed her, you know. *'Player:' We've just passed through a dungeon full of traps and big monsters! Have you forgotten she wants to kill us? She said she hated you! *'Wise Old Man:' Oh, yes. Well, at least I'll have a chance to talk to her. I want to apologize for the way things ended between us. Also, I'm different now. I used to be a young fool, seeking fame by doing impressive deeds to help people. Her ambition was to be a great fighter, and I didn't respect that. Now I'm old, and my fame is worth nothing. Apart from the Fishing Colony quest, the most fun I've had recently was robbing that bank! **'Player:' Violent crime is a bad way to have fun. ***'Wise Old Man:' Oh, I think I'm old enough for people to allow me my little eccentricities. It was great fun, just the sort of thing Zinny used to love... **'Player:' Yeah, your bank robbery was awesome! ***'Wise Old Man:' You think so? How kind of you! Zinny would have enjoyed it so much... ***'Wise Old Man:' Actually, that gives me an idea! Maybe if I tell Zenevivia about the bank robbery, and invite her to rob the Wizards' Tower with me, she'll realize how I've changed, and she'll like me again! ****'Player:' You're insane; she'll never fall for you again. *****'Wise Old Man:' Perhaps. But I'd really like to try. I assure you, Player, love is worth a bit of groveling. ****'Player:' She's insane; let's kill her and leave! *****'Wise Old Man:' She may not be everyone's idea of the perfect partner, but I love her, and I want her back. ****'Player:' This is self-centered obsession, not love. You're not considering how she feels or what she wants; you just fantasise about getting her back! *****'Wise Old Man:' Oh. *****'Player:' So, do you still want to make up with her? *****'Wise Old Man:' I think... I think I'd like to talk to her, and see what she wants to do. ****'Player:' Why would she listen to you now? She's only interested in killing us. *****'Wise Old Man:' Yes, I imagine it will be hard to get her attention. I suppose we'll just have to try very hard to get her to listen. And don't kill her! ****'Player:' Okay, let's go and face her. Confrontation *'Zenevivia:' So, you've dared to accept my challenge. *'Player:' I don't remember it being optional! *'Wise Old Man:' Zinny! It's so good to see you again. I couldn't believe it when Player told me he'd/she'd met you. *'Zenevivia:' Dionysius, you old fool. You ignored me, you fought me, then you didn't have the guts to speak to me for years. Now you say you're happy to see me? *'Wise Old Man:' Listen, there's something I've got to tell you- *'Zenevivia:' All you ever talk about is how amazing you are, saving yet more helpless idiots from their perils. Now, shut up! Soon, the world will see its two greatest adventurers defeated by my hands. All quest-addicts shall learn that their accomplishments mean nothing compared to my power. Now, we FIGHT! *--------------- *'Wise Old Man:' We won! Now I can tell her how I've changed since she knew me and, hopefully, she'll be willing to give our relationship another try. *'Player:' Good luck. *'Wise Old Man:' Thanks. Go and talk to her now. *--------------- *'Zenevivia:' Okay, maybe you quest-loving freaks aren't as useless as I thought. You have my attention now; what are you going to do with me? *'Wise Old Man:' Zinny, I want to tell you something. *'Zenevivia:' If it's about another stupid quest that you've done, please kill me instead. *'Wise Old Man:' Look, you know that bank robbery in Draynor Village? That was me. I stole lots of money and got this hat. *'Zenevivia:' You robbed a bank, Dissy? You used to be a reward-hungry hero who was obsessed with doing quests to help incompetent idiots. What happened to you? *'Wise Old Man:' I changed, Zinny. But I still love you, and now I'm a fun-loving, self-centered battle mage just like you are. Can we try again? *'Zenevivia:' Really? No more questing? No more Mister Goody-two-shoes? *'Wise Old Man:' I'm planning to rob the Wizards' Tower. Will you come with me? *'Zenevivia:' Why, Dissy, you've finally learned to be interesting. And you've proven to be a respectable fighter. Of course I'll come with you. Also, I've missed you... *--------------- *'Player:' I'm still here, you know! Plotting *'Wise Old Man:' Greetings, Player. *'Player:' I see you've made up with Zenevivia. *'Wise Old Man:' Yes, yes, we have. Zinny and I have decided to live here, since the other house holds unpleasant memories for us. *'Zenevivia:' This one's not as impressive, but I'd rather be fighting stuff than sitting at home anyway, so that's alright. *'Wise Old Man:' We owe you so much for helping us find happiness. **'Player:' Can I have that hat? Please please please please please! ***'Zenevivia:' Borrowed items cannot be traded. ***'Player:' Can't you lend the hat to me when she's finished wearing it? ***'Wise Old Man:' I don't think Zinny is ever going to get tired of wearing that hat. ***'Player:' ... **'Player:' I don't really need a reward. ***'Zenevivia:' You're not fooling anyone, Player. I know what adventurers are like; you expect rewards from your quests! Don't worry, we'll reward you soon. **'Player:' Have you still got Mabel's ring? ***'Zenevivia:' Don't worry, I haven't lost it. I'll give it to you soon, although I think you should just kick the girl until she stops crying. ***'Player:' When will you give me Mabel's ring? ***'Zenevivia:' Dissy and I are busy preparing for a trip to the Wizards' Tower. We'll talk to you again when we get back. ***'Player:' You're going to rob the Wizards' Tower? ***'Wise Old Man:' Yes, that's right. We used up a lot of runes in our recent altercation, and we'd like to restock. The Wizards' Tower must have plenty of runes. ****'Player:' Stealing is wrong! There must be some other way for you to get runes. Haven't you been to the Grand Exchange? *****'Zenevivia:' Boring! What kind of person stands in the Grand Exchange merchanting when they could be fighting people instead? How is that fun? *****'Player:' ... ****'Player:' Can I help? *****'Wise Old Man:' If you don't mind, Player, we'd like this to be a trip for just the two of us. *****'Zenevivia:' Why, Dissy, you're so sweet! ****'Player:' When are you going to attack? *****'Wise Old Man:' Quite soon, I think. Go upstairs and look through our telescope, you should get quite a good view. Wizard Tower Heist *You watch the raid. *'Guard in Tree:' Subject is on the move! *'Archmage Sedridor:' He'll be here in a moment. Elriss is sealing the Guild now. Are you all ready to fight? *'Wizard Grayzag:' I'll send him packing, never fear. *'Wizard Traiborn:' Eh? A thingummywut? Where? *'Archmage Sedridor:' Um...Traiborn, were you listening? *'Wizard Traiborn:' A thingummywut! I told 'em! *'Wizard Mizgog:' I don't think Traiborn will be much help. *'Archmage Sedridor:' Everyone else get into position. *''*The Wise Old Man and Zenevivia arrive*'' *'Zenevivia:' Yah! *'Wise Old Man:' Please step aside. *'Zenevivia:' Eek! *'Archmage Sedridor:' Get back! *'Wizard Grayzag:' Ooh! Help! *''*Wizard Mizgog flees*'' *'Wizard Grayzag:' Coward! Meet my army! *''*Wizard Grayzag summons imps who say "Charge!" Zenevivia kills them easily.*'' *'Zenevivia:' Nice try. *'Wizard Grayzag:' Oh, drat. *''*Grayzag teleports away*'' *'Archmage Sedridor:' Get back! *'Zenevivia:' Too easy. *'Wizard Traiborn:' I've got a thingummywut! *'Archmage Sedridor/ Zenevivia/ Wise Old Man:' WHOAH! *''*The thingummywut throws earth spells at Zenevivia and the Wise Old Man*'' *'Zenevivia:' Let's scram. *'Wise Old Man:' We give up! *''*They teleport away*'' *'Player:' Wow, that was a huge... thingummywut! Finishing *'Wise Old Man:' Greetings Player. *'Player:' I see your little robbery didn't go very well. *'Zenevivia:' No. No, it certainly didn't. *'Wise Old Man:' Indeed. Sedridor sent us a message saying that his wizards are watching us, and they'll stop us if we ever try anything again. *'Zenevivia:' So, we thought we'd better give up on crime as a hobby. Don't worry, we can find other exciting ways to amuse ourselves. **'Player:' Are you going to try any more robberies? ***'Zenevivia:' It'd be no fun if those wizards are going to interfere. We can find other amusing hobbies to pass the time. ***'Wise Old Man:' Besides, now that we have each other, we're not so interested in getting more wealth or more items, nor going on adventures. ***'Zenevivia:' Please note that I never wanted to go on adventures. **'Player:' Can I have Mabel's ring back now? ***'Zenevivia:' Oh, are you still fussing about that stupid girl's ring? Yes, I'll give it back, and I promise I won't bother her again. ***'Wise Old Man:' Also, we'd like to reward you for bringing us together. We owe our happiness to you. I'll teach you to chip Teleport to House tablets so they go to any house portal you like. Just use a chisel on them. I might be able to unlock other destinations for you in the future, if I feel inspired to do so. ***'Zenevivia:' Estate agents will offer to redecorate your house in the amazing dark stone style I invented, and you should be able to build dungeon pits now, as long as you are skilled enough. I'll also grant you discounts when employing servants. You know how I hate quest rewards, so be grateful. ***'Wise Old Man:' Finally, we'll share some of our knowledge of Construction, Crafting, Smithing and Magic, and offer you some cash to cover your costs. Returning the Ring *'Mabel:' P-p-please leave me alone. *'Player:' I've dealt with that old woman. She's promised not to bother you again. *'Mabel:' What about my precious ring? *'Player:' Yes, I've got it here. It took me a bit more effort than you'd think. *'Mabel:' Really? Shut your eyes for a moment while I get out of this sack. *You return Mabel's ring. *'Mabel:' Thank you, adventurer, thank you so much! I have little to offer you in return, but please accept this old lamp. *'Player:' You're welcome. Thanks for the lamp. Transcript